


Isn't it Nice

by Stunfisky



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Torture, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: Ion, bored of Arietta calls for the next person he knows he can make suffer: Asch.
Relationships: Arietta the Wild/Fon Master Ion, Asch the Bloody/Fon Master Ion
Kudos: 2





	Isn't it Nice

The eleven year old absentmindedly pushed the food around his plate. He was bored and exceptionally so. A loud sigh escaped him as he slumped back on the chair and looked up at the ceiling. “Ion-sama?” His eyes glanced to the pink haired girl at the sound of her meek voice. She tilted her head in confusion. He smiled at her. Arietta was his favorite toy, but even she was wearing on him. Since becoming his Fon Master Guardian she had slowly become swayed by the practices of society. She was still worlds better than the other drivel that clotted the halls of the Church and Order.

He focused his full attention on her. “Arietta, when is Van’s next visit?”

“In a week.”

Ion hummed in thought. “I want to see someone else’s despair. I’m so done with empty dolls.” He drolled out knowing Arietta wouldn’t understand but also wouldn’t ask. “Arietta, bring the unwanted one to me.” When she looked confused as to who he meant he rephrased. “The one called Asch. After that you can go back to your cage. I don’t intend to leave here.” He saw jealousy cross her face and nearly smiled. Instead, he crossed the room to her, brushed his fingers across her cheek, then grabbed a handful of her hair tugging slightly. The expression of discomfort in her face made him elated. “Arietta, I want you to know this. You, who has not been influenced by the Score, are my favorite. You are the only one I cannot replace. Understand?”

Happiness bloomed across her face. “Thank you, Ion-sama.” She chirped before pressing her lips and nose to his cheek. He let her go, his green eyes watching her leave. It would be a pity he wouldn’t be there when her heart shattered. It’d be a beautiful and stunning display that he wished he could watch. Maybe, if ghosts did exist, he’d be able to haunt her to see the sight before her undoubted self-inflicted death. He frowned at that thought. He wouldn’t be able to see her despair in full if that happened. He’d have to talk to Van about that. Perhaps the despair of being ‘replaced’ would be just as sweet as the despair of his death. He had no pity for the poor soul that would take over. He hoped that the soul would suffer just as much as his replacement would. Suffer and despair like he did, like how badly he wanted the world to do.

***

By the time he had heard the knock on the door and the following “You called for me, Fon Master Ion?” he had already changed into his nightgown and prepared to enact his plan. It wouldn’t be easy, but it’d be fun to watch the other slowly drown in the despair he barely kept at bay.

“Come in.” He ordered, “stand there in the light for a moment.” The other did so while Ion stepped closer to observe him in the lamp’s glow. If he remembered, Luke -ah Asch now- was three years older than him. Certainly looked it with being nearly two heads taller and already building muscle from near constant Order training. “So, you’re Van’s favorite, huh?” The glare wasn’t missed, but blissfully ignored.

“Master Van doesn’t play favorites. He trains all of the Oracle knight trainees the same.” The other boy was stiff, too stiff, but it’d be easier to tip the scale.

Ion smiled, “Please sit down, I wish to have a pleasant chat with Van’s tutelage.” Asch opened his mouth as if to retort the fact, but closed it with a second thought. Green eyes watched the redhead sit at the table before them and eye the still abandoned plate of dinner. “Where do you come from, Asch?”

“Kaitzur.” His tone was all too practiced and monotone.

“Really? Kaitzur?” He saw Asch bristle at the doubt in his voice. Before the other could talk Ion grasped his hands, upturned them, and pulled them closer to feel the calluses and observe closely. The action seemed to have knocked Asch off guard as he was quiet in bewilderment. “Asch of Kaitzur, your parents? Family of fishermen?”

“Yes.”

He smiled, grasping Asch’s hands together before laying them on the table and patting the tops of them. Ion circled the table to stand behind the other. He stretched out his arms over Asch’s shoulders. He could feel the older boy tense up and confusion coloring his cheeks. Asch was once again at a loss for words even as he crossed his arm to hold the other boy. “Who do you think you’re talking to? I’m the Fon Master. I’ve read the Score so many times I’ve almost got it memorized. There’s no spent ember of the sacred flame in Kaitzur. You know that as well, right? Luke?”

It was the first time anyone had the balls to throw him to the ground, even if accidentally. Wide green eyes looked up at the teen who looked just as surprised. Asch’s breathing had quickly become labored, the glint of sweat beginning to form at his hairline, and hand hovering above his sword. Soon, Ion couldn’t help to laugh. The color had drained from Asch’s face so quickly. “How do you know about that?” Asch’s hissed above him.

“I told you, I’m the Fon Master. Now are you going to help the weak boy that’s the head of the Order and Church after you threw him to the ground?” He smiled watching the regret flash over Asch’s face. He said nothing as the redhead kneeled down to help ease him back up to a standing position. When Asch went to stand up himself Ion placed a hand on his shoulder. “Stay on your knees.” Asch was much closer this way and he didn’t have to strain his neck. He could finally look down on the other boy. “Who do you think allowed Van to let him keep you here?” The expression Asch wore at this news made Ion want to rip it away. Which he would soon enough. “I know all about why Van did that to you. Putting a replacement on your pedestal.”

“Why?” Oh, that voice was so meek. Yes that’s what he was wanting to hear.

Ion chided, “I’m asking the questions right now Asch. The score doesn’t have you on it’s records, so I’m rather interested.” He explained. “First, I want to know how it feels to be replaced so easily.”

The flash of anger wasn’t lost on him. The boy still had pride. Perhaps he should talk to Van about that. Not that it would really matter in two years since he’d be gone by then. “Its… disgusting. Knowing that no one noticed any change.” If Asch had noticed Ion’s smile growing he didn’t say anything. “Knowing that that mere replica is there… existing. I can’t stand it.”

Ion was so giddy he couldn’t help laughing. “Yes! You know exactly how it feels! Tell me, what would you do if you met him face to face? Tell me!” It was obvious that Asch was bewildered with Ion’s change in demeanor, but the younger didn’t care. He was just glad to know that someone else shared his feelings. 

Asch did pause to think for a few moments. “I-I don’t know what I would do.”

“Eh? What do you mean? Haven’t you ever thought about it? Haven’t you thought about taking your rightful place back?”

“--Of course I have!”

“Even if it means by force?” Asch looked stunned with dismay. “Haven’t you ever imagined striking down that worthless piece of junk with that sword of yours?”

The redhead looked down in defeat. “I-I have…”

“Right?! It’s only natural to take back when you’re able to.” Ion sighed happily absentmindedly, running his fingers through Asch’s hair before realizing what he was doing. “Ah, your hair is like fire, the dark type of fire that burns away everything. It’s beautiful. I wish I could see it happen. Such a beautiful fire…”

“Fon Master Ion?” Asch started to which Ion only hummed. “Are you…”

Ion hummed again before embracing Asch, hiding his face in that fire red hair. “I don’t want to give in.” He whispered. “I don’t want some dreck to replace me even if it’s for the good of the people. We’ve tried so many times--” He was shocked when he felt Asch return the embrace and tightly. A pressure that was supposed to be normal felt so foreign due to how gently everyone treated the sickly Fon Master. “At the age of twelve the Fon Master line will cease. Don’t speak a word to Arietta of course. I’m only confiding in you because you can at least understand some parts of my feelings.” He sighed and pulled back, “Now, it was fun to learn about each other, right? I’d rather do something funner.” Asch let him go and Ion finally let him stand. He hid the absolute rage he felt at seeing Asch’s face be filled with pity for him. Disgusting. Disgusting! 

With a smile, Ion took Asch’s hand and led him to his bed. “Now that you know about me would you be willing to help me with some things I want to do before then.”

“Anything, if I can help.”

He’d make Asch regret those words. “Okay then this first thing should be pretty easy: I want to kiss a boy.” Asch’s flustered state was sickening. How innocent was he? “You’re the only one here that’s around my age.” He saw Asch give in, quickly kissing him on the lips. Hard and rough, not at all like Arietta. Ion pouted, “That’s not a real kiss. Do you not know how to do it?” He could see Asch blush in shame and mention the kimlascan princess. Not interested in hearing excuses Ion grabbed Asch’s hair and pulled him forward. He took advantage of the other’s surprised gasp to slip his tongue in. It took a second, but Asch slowly started to follow along. It was starting to hurt so Ion moved to straddle the older’s lap. “Put your sword aside. It’s uncomfortable.” He watched the knight trainee undo his belt so he could slide the sword holster off and placed it beside them. This time, when Ion initiated the open mouthed kisses Asch was more responsive.

It wasn’t long to get a response from Asch’s lower portion either. Oh, the pubescent hormones he’d never truly get to experience. “Fon Master--” Ion attempted to shut him up by grinding down on Asch’s growing erection. “Ah, wait please.”

“Don’t tell me you were going to save yourself for Princess Natalia, now. She doesn’t even know who you are. You’re not her Luke anymore. You have no rights to her and never will again.” The pained expression made his blood sing. He pulled Asch’s hair back hard. “You can’t do anything with another in the Order. Or does Van take care of you when he’s here. How else can you stay loyal to that man?”

Asch’s hand gripped Ion’s hips with enough force to bruise. “Master Van… would never.”

“Then allow me. While I’m still alive after all.” Asch eased at that. Was it that easy to break him? Ion looked into his green eyes. No, he wasn’t broken, just hiding. He had seen it happen too many times to count. Hiding to protect himself. Hiding to give Ion what he wanted. How disgustingly kind. Still, it was progress. He wouldn’t break Asch completely, didn’t have the time left to do so. However if he could watch despair eat at this man then it would be good enough. That selfless kindness would cause him such delicious harm. “I’ll even give you a treat and call your real name during this, Luke. Isn’t that nice of me? Having your name called out in pleasure, Luke. The name that no one will ever call you again will die along with me. Then you’ll truly be the worthless ashes of the sacred flame.” He could almost hear the crack in Asch’s heart. “Isn’t that nice, Luke?” He made sure to say the name in a breathy moan. Maybe Asch would be easier to break then he thought.


End file.
